Solidification of soil in-situ has previously been accomplished by injecting into the soil reactant chemicals for solidifying compositions of material such as concrete, which mix with the soil to result in formation of a solid mass. Stabilization has also been accomplished in some geological formations by artificially freezing the soil. This method requires continuous monitoring of soil temperature and constant expenditure of energy resources to lower the soil temperature.
This invention arose from an attempt to improve upon the handling of existing buried radioactive waste materials. The solidification of such materials decreases the possibility of radioactive waste invading the biosphere. There is also substantial concern that plants and animals might reach the buried waste materials and somehow spread radioactive isotopes within the surrounding environment. To counter this possibility, some burial dumps are covered by sheets of plastic or concrete covers. While waste burial technology has improved significantly in recent years, there currently are large quantities of waste materials in underground burial locations in both liquid and solid form, some in containers and some not. Reprocessing and safe disposal of such waste by present methods which require removal of the soil and waste materials and costly handling steps prior to final disposal are extremely expensive and involve the possibility of hazardous exposure during such reprocessing.